Shenanigans
by gryffindormischief
Summary: The Potter boys return home unexpectedly and have some explaining to do.


A/N: this is a pretty old prompt but I finally got an idea so yay! I'm going to start working on a part 2 for Demigod so be warned :)

* * *

Ginny startled at her desk at the sound of the front door slamming shut; likely sucked closed as a result of her efforts to air out the house after James and Albus' latest bout as 'official Wheezes testers.' Ron and George had gotten an earful – in person and by howler – as well as a bill for the scorched living room rug. They were still in talks regarding the latter as George swore the boys _must_ have done something wrong.

Mischievous Weasleys aside, Ginny set her quill down, frowning at the inky slash she'd made across the half finished article when she'd jumped in surprise, and proceeded downstairs to welcome her early returning family.

As she descends the stairs – hoping the jarring noises haven't woken her blissfully sleeping daughter – her sons shoot a dangerously guilty look her way before darting into James' room while exchanging hushed whispers. Narrowing her eyes, Ginny continues toward the front of their cottage and finds Harry hanging up his jacket with a sigh. "Hey Gin."

Sensing his resignation, Ginny comes up behind him, gently massaging his tense shoulders as his forehead drops forward against the dark wood door. "I'm gathering your early arrival isn't the result of expertly budgeted time and well behaved children?"

Harry grunts as she works a particularly tough knot between his shoulder blades. "Hope you weren't too keen on coming next time."

Ginny tugs him toward the couch, pushing him to sit with little resistance before pouring a generous glass of firewhisky and pressing it into his welcoming hand. "Not much fun then?"

He snorts into his drink, taking a healthy swallow before he responds, "It was fun until we were escorted out by security-"

Growling, Ginny's dark gaze shoots toward the staircase, already making a mental list of the sweets and toys that would soon be revoked.

"-and told in no uncertain terms that our entire group is banned from the park."

Unable to hold back a shocked gasp, Ginny rises to her feet rather dramatically. "What the _bloody hell_ did the boys do? Should I expect a letter from the Ministry?"

Harry pours another glass and hands it to Ginny, patting the spot next to him – an invitation which she accepts hesitantly, mind whirring. It's only now that she sees the laughing glint behind Harry's tired eyes as he answers, "It wasn't the boys," he pauses then notes her dangerous gaze falls on him and raises his hands defensively, "Or me."

Ginny huffs out a short breath through her nose, "If it was Ron and George again I swear-"

"It was your dad," Harry interrupts before her usual disturbingly explicit threats can simultaneously scare and impress him.

Her jaw drops open and shut as she unsuccessfully scrambles for a response, and instead settles on a semi-intelligent grunt that sounds almost like ' _what?_ '

Patting her knee comfortingly, Harry chews his lip thoughtfully, "Let's just say your dad got over-excited about ferris wheels and it didn't end well."

Before she can answer, twin sets of thundering footsteps sound and the two younger Potters appear in the doorway, biting back grins as they greet her in unison, "Hi Mum. When's supper?"

Harry's laughing eyes dart between the three of them as he settles back into the plush couch, raising his half filled glass to his lips. Ginny eyes them speculatively, beckoning them closer with a crooked finger, "Is there a reason you're behaving so strangely when it was apparently Granddad who started trouble?"

James' grin widens nearly to full power and Harry sees a flash of his own mother as his oldest child elbows Albus goadingly, "Tell her. Tell mum what you almost did."

Blushing nervously, Albus scuffs a foot against the ground, shoving James back, "I didn't do anything!"

Delivering an expertly placed pinch borne of nearly five years of practice, James snickers, "You came pretty bloody close _Al_."

Pausing mid sip, Harry points an imperious finger towards his eldest, "Language."

He seems to regret calling attention back to himself almost immediately as Ginny's inquisitive gaze turns toward him, "What did Albus Severus do?"

"You're _dead_. She used your full name," James attempts to whisper behind her.

Albus doesn't question his impending doom and instead chooses to focus on technicalities, "It's not my _full_ name. Not until she says 'Potter' too you numpty."

Harry shoots a look over Ginny's shoulder, " _Al_. Watch it."

Sufficiently chastened, Albus casts his eyes toward the ground, scratching at his nose habitually as he mumbles out a quiet, "Sorry dad."

Sighing, Ginny waves both boys over to stand between the scuffed table and her perch on the sofa, "Someone had better start feeling gabby."

Albus blows out a steadying breath, then blinks his wide eyes as he begins, "I _just_ pointed out that the fortune teller was a fraud."

With a snort, James cuts in, "And started shouting for your money back."

"I wasn't _shouting_ ," Albus corrects, shooting his brother a withering glare.

Apparently pitying his floundering children, Harry pulls them both toward him, Albus still willing to sit on his father's lap and James looming close beside him. "Al explained that Aunt Luna told him a bit about reading tea leaves and he wasn't too chuffed with 'Madam Violet's' technique."

James leans his head on Harry's shoulder and puts in, "But Al didn't get us kicked out though. Granddad is my hero."

Grinning as the family settles onto the couch comfortably, Ginny runs casual fingers through Harry's hair, his head dropping back, eyes closed to slits as he relaxes. "I'm a bit disappointed I missed all the drama."

Albus takes a deep breath, his ribs pressing against her side as he inhales sleepily. "You'd've loved it mum."

"Your mum does love a good bout of mischief," Harry grins, kissing Albus' brow affectionately.

Ginny laughs, standing to wake Lily from her nap, "All good Weasleys do."


End file.
